Albion (2013)
Note: Most of the infomation regaurding the events of Albions history from 1990 could be changed at anytime. History Albion has seen many battles over the centuries from the rise and fall of the Court and Old Kingdom to the bloody and horrific Dark Ages and Fallow Wars. The Age of Heros would bring unrivald peace to Albion not seen since the early years of the Old Kingdom with the only real threat being the return of the Jack of Blades. Following the defeat of Jack in his dragon form the people of Albion grew to hate the Heros and even went as far as to burn the Guild down in an event that would become known as the Guild Massacare. Shortly after the fall of Heros, Avo's Temple and Skorm's Chaple were both destroyed and the gods denounced as nothing but false idols. The Age of Enlightenment would change Albion forever, the creation of the sextant made it possible for map makers to accuretly map the country and explorers would travel the sea's. It was around this time that trade between Albion and the Edgelands would resume following the collapse of the Old Kingdom. Albion in the 19th Century would see many changes and events including the deaths of Helena, Amelia and Lucien Fairfax, Reconstruction of the Spire, The restoration of the Monarchy by the Hero of Bowerstone, The Great Fire of Bowerstone, Logan's Tyranny, The Albion Revoloution, The death of the Crawler and the Darkness, Return of the Queen of Blades and Skorm, The death of Logan and Henry Lionheart, Creation of Albions Empire and The Battle between Queen Mary and Skorm. 50 Years after the death of the Crawler, and with the current Hero in no condition to defend Albion, the country was left defenceless. With Threresa banished from the Spire and her powers limited by The Devourer, a luitenant of the Corruptor Albion was about to face it's darkest hour. But a simple dweller called Gabriel would rise up to save the Kingdom. Sometime in 1992 Albion and its Empire went to war with the Catalonian Empire. The war would end in 1997 when Albion and Catalonia both signed a peace treaty the terms were harsh for Albion as it had to relinquish control of the Cities of the West, Samarkand and Aurora. Following this the Council of Bowerstone planned to take all remaining power from the monarch. In 2002 The Council of Bowerstone was renamed the Albion Government and its one house was split into two The Lower House (House of Commons) and the Upper House (House of Lords), The title Prime Minister replaced the title High Counciller. By the 2010 election there were three parties within the government the Peoples Party, the Royalist Party and the Republic of Albion Party Govenment Absolute Monarchy: From 1828-1893 Albion was ruled by an Monarch with full political authority over the country. But with King Henry starting to feel the effects of the poison in his body and believing that he would die before Princess Mary was 18 he created the Council of Bowerstone. Semi-Constitutional Monarchy: Following the creation of the Council of Bowerstone in 1893 Albion was no longer ruled by an Abosolute Monarchy with the Monarch now ruling with the advice of the Council. Constitutional Monarchy: Following King Johns shambolic handling of the Albion-Catalonian War, the Council of Bowerstone forced him to sign the Parlimentary Bill of Rights that would ultimetly strip the monarch of all its paower over the kingdom. Albion Government: The evoloution of the Council of Bowerstone following the signing of the Parlimentary Bill of Rights in 2002. Organisations